Ant Lord Destroyer
|-|Pre-Promotion= |-|Ant Lord Destroyer= |-|Super Ant Lord Destroyer= |-|Hyper Ant Lord Destroyer= Summary Think of this guy as the local insect exterminator. Powers and Stats (as downplayed as Ant Lord) Tier: Unknown, likely High Memetic, possibly Low Staff Member | At least Infinity^Infinity++ | Anti-Antfinity++++++++++++++++++ | High StUpId ShIt++++++ Name: Ant Lord Destroyer Origin: He was just an ordinary opponent of the inhabitants of Valhalla who grew up in the fiery pits of Hell, until when Crabwhale said that the demon that would kill him in Valhalla "would even be worthy food for the Ant Lord, let alone actually harm me.", Dark decided to wank said demon into oblivion and name him "Ant Lord Destroyer". Gender: Demons don't have genders, although this guy prefers to be male Age: His profile was created after Ant Lord's Classification: Demon, Hellspawn | Demon, Hellspawn, Cosmic Destroyer, Ant exterminator Powers and Abilities: All the stuff that Ant Lord has except multiplied by how much Doomguy Eternal hates Demons. Attack Potency: Unknown, likely High Memetic '''(Dark stated that when Crabwhale goes to and goes on fighting for Valhalla, Crabwhale will be in danger of getting his guts ripped out by this demon), possibly '''Low Staff Member (Crabwhale was a Discussions Moderator at the time) | At least Infinity^Infinity++ (Casually surpasses the Ant Lord, who is capable of busting numerous omniverses with incredibly painful bites) | Anti-Antfinity++++++++++++++++++ (Even if 10,000 powered-up Ant Lords were sent after this guy, it still would not cause him to push himself to the limit), | High StUpId ShIt LeVeL++++++++++ (Soloed all the Ant Lords across every single FANDOM, timeline, continuum, Wikia, alternate reality, multiverse, omniverse, and everything created, thought of, and existed, in existence all at once in about an hour) Speed: Unknown, likely High Memetic '''(Can outspeed several einherjar as powerful as Crabwhale with ease), possibly '''Low Staff Member (Crabwhale was a Discussions Moderator around the time this profile was created) | At least Infinity^Infinity (Blitzed Ant Lord several times in their conflicts) | Anti-Antfinity++++++++++++++++++ (His increased speed enabled him to kill 1,000 Ant Lords before they can even react) | High StUpId ShIt SpEd++++++ (Blitzed all the Ant Lords across every single FANDOM, timeline, Wikia, and everything created, thought of, and existed, in existence all at once before they can even react) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely High Memetic (Thanks to his muscles, can lift more than Crabwhale even on the Internet), possibly Low Staff Member (Crabwhale was a Discussions Moderator around the time this profile was created) | At least Infinity^Infinity++ (Is three times as big as Ant Lord(and an omniverse as a result), and as such should be able to lift several hundreds to thousands) | Anti-Antfinity++++++++++++++++++ (Can lift more omniverses than 10,000 Ant Lords all lifting at the same time) | High StUpId ShIt++++++ (Lifted and threw around all the Ant Lords across every single FANDOM, timeline, Wikia, and everything created, thought of, and existed, in existence all at once across existence in a single throw) Striking Strength: Unknown, likely High Memetic (His muscles enable him to necksnap several einherjar as powerful as Crabwhale with ease) possibly Low Staff Member (Crabwhale was a Discussions Moderator around the time this profile was created) | At least Infinity^Infinity++ (A single swipe of one of his swords can easily decapitate the Ant Lord) | Anti-Antfinity++++++++++++++++++ (A single strike from him can explode an Ant Lord into molecules) | High StUpId ShIt++++++ (Struck out all the Ant Lords across every single FANDOM, timeline, Wikia, and everything created, thought of, and existed, in existence all at once into 0.000000000000000000000000001% of the tiniest atom) Durability: Unknown, likely High Memetic (Is unfazed by Crabwhale's attacks) possibly Low Staff Member (Crabwhale was a Discussions Moderator around the time this profile was created) | At least Infinity^Infinity++ (Tanked strikes from Ant Lord, whose incredibly painful bites can slash through numerous omniverses and whom can withstand millions of omniverses exploding in its face) | Anti-Antfinity++++++++++++++++++ (A combined bite from all 10,000 Ant Lords managed to only minorly injure him) | High StUpId ShIt LeVeL++++++ (Tanked the attacks of all the Ant Lords across every single FANDOM, timeline, Wikia, and everything created, thought of, and existed, in existence all at once with absolutely no effort) Stamina: Very High (Dark stated that this demon was cabable of easily tearing Crabwhale's guts out) | Has more stamina than Ant Lord, who needs not stamina | Has undefinably more stamina that the previous one | Outlasted all the Ant Lords across every single FANDOM, timeline, Wikia, and everything created, thought of, and existed, in existence all at once via having more stamina Range: Tens of meters, although his fire attacks can span the entire wiki | Easily surpasses Ant Lord's range | Imagine that, but multiplied by 6 | All of existence, no matter where you are, you are still within his range Standard Equipment: Several awesome-looking ant-slaying weapons, his crown which he got from soloing Burger King Gohan. Intelligence: Average | Smarter than Ant Lord | Smarter than 10,000 powered-up Ant Lords combined | Smarter than all the Ant Lords across every single FANDOM, timeline, Wikia, and everything created, thought of, and existed, in existence all at once combined Key: Pre-Promotion | Ant Lord Destroyer | Super Ant Lord Destroyer | Hyper Ant Lord Destroyer Note 1: If the Ant Lord says he can beat this guy, that is just because he cannot accept defeat. Others Notable Victories: Everyone on this wiki Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Demons Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Edgelord Alliance Category:So Edgy He Kills His Own Knives